Of Meetings, Bribary, Auror Tests and Concerts
by rachybaby
Summary: Lily, James, Sirius and Remus are at their first Order meeting and Dumbledore has a favour to ask and Lily knows just how to get James to do it.Dumbledore and McGonagall are out of character bt it adds 2 the humour...I think.
1. Chapter 1

Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were sat at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, waiting for the arrival of the other members for the meeting to begin. Within the next fifteen minutes most of the teachers of Hogwarts had arrived and so had several fully qualified Aurors including the best Auror in the wizarding world Alastor Moody. Dumbledore introduced Lily, James, Sirius and Remus to the other members of the order before beginning the meeting.

Half way through the meeting there was a knock on the door and the room fell silent, Dumbledore walked to the door and knocked back twice and in return heard three knocks and then opened the door to reveal the newly wed Longbottoms.

"Alice!" Lily squealed and ran over to hug her friend.

"Sorry we're late Dumbledore" said Frank.

"Not to worry, you haven't really missed much as there's nothing really to discuss but come inside and we'll quickly bring you up to speed" Frank sat down next to his wife who was already talking to Lily about their honeymoon.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Lily and Alice shut up.

"Right to quickly go over what we've discussed, the Death Easters seem to have successfully infiltrated the Ministry, there have been several more deaths and disappearances but I'll allow Lily and the others to tell you that to save time and we were just discussing the Dark Lords latest tactic of use inferi"

Frank choked on his wine, "You're joking!"

"Afraid not but inferi are easy to defeat if you remember back to your final term of Defence Against the Dark Arts" Frank just looked at Alice he'd been in the hospital wing for that lesson.

"I'll teach you the spell later" she whispered, "Right so what else have we missed?"

"Nothing really Voldemort's…" everyone flinched, "been quite quiet these last two weeks but now term has started we can assume he'll be trying to get Death Eaters inside as teachers, in fact I've had a hell of a time trying to get a Defence teacher but anyway my main problem is getting students into the school, they're terrified of leaving their families so I have several jobs for some of you" he turned to Moody.

"Alastor can you go around all the families who have kept their children home and get them to school, it'll be easier after tomorrow the Ministry is putting forward a new Educational Decree saying that students must attend school or families will be fined" Alastor nodded. Dumbledore then continued to hand out jobs and missions to the other members most of which involved spying on Death Eaters and reporting their activities. B7y the end of the meeting only Lily, James, Remus and Sirius had nothing to do.

"Err…Professor?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"Lily you're no longer a student call me Albus. But the reason I've not given you four a mission is because you first have to complete your training and second I want to ask you a favour"

"What Alice and Frank haven't completed their training either!" James responded angrily.

"Actually we have our tests next week" said Frank. James just sat sulking. But Dumbledore laughed.

"I would like you four to come up with an idea to lift moral at Hogwarts because it seem that every student and one or two teachers feel that Voldemort has already won. But apart from that unless there's anything to report this meeting is dismissed".

People left the room so only Minerva, Albus, Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were left, all thinking of a way to lift moral.

After ten minutes Lily gasped and had an arm flapping fit before explaining her idea.

"We do a rock concert!"

"A what?"

"Well these three can play guitar, bass and drums and James can sing I've heard them they're brilliant!"

"No way! I'm not making a prat out of myself in front of the entire school!" protested James.

"You didn't seem to mind doing that when you constantly asked me out!" Lily shot back and everyone laughed.

"Oh come on we haven't played in over a year!"

"Well that's what practice is for! Oh come on James half the population at school is muggle-born and the wizards listen to Guns 'n' Roses and all that! You'll be great it'll really lift everyone's happiness besides we could always write a song taking to take the piss out of Voldemort they'll love that!"

"You are such a child you know that?" laughed Sirius.

"Rich coming from you"

"True but I like the idea, I'm in" Remus and James groaned.

"But we don't have Peter for drums!" pointed out Remus.

"You can play them and don't deny it I've seen you" Lily shot at him. "Please guys!"

"But…but" James couldn't think of an excuse.

"Do it or I won't marry you" Lily said in a serious tone to match her face, everyone except Dumbledore gasped.

"What!? That's not fair! You…you…you don't mean that" James stuttered.

"Don't I?" Lily said trying to keep her face straight as Dumbledore fought to stop himself for laughing out loud, Lily always pulled this one on James whenever she wanted him to do something and he always fell for it.

"But…but…but…you…you…you just told me that…this isn't fair! This is just blackmail to get me to do what you want! Well it won't work this time Lily because I know you love me and that you'll marry me"

"Yes James I love you but I won't marry you if the only person you care about is yourself! If you don't do this it just shows you're still so wrapped up in your own pride to make other people happy" with that Lily stood and headed towards the door, James still sat there stunned.

"Prongs?" said Sirius waving a hand over his best friends face but got no response, until…

"Ok, ok I'll do it" he said jumping up and running to Lily, "Just say you'll marry me this Easter"

Lily laughed out loud and Dumbledore collapsed with laughter.

"Of course I'll marry you! Nothing will stop that!" James pouted.

"I hate you"

No you don't"

"Ok well I hate loving you"

"No you don't. You love loving me" Lily teased and everyone fell about laughing. James hugged Lily and gave her a kiss before turning to Dumbledore.

"When do you want the concert?"

"As soon as possible"

"It'll have to be October half-term, with our training etc."

Dumbledore smiled, "Brilliant I can't wait. Oh and before we go James you're an idiot for falling into Lily's trap again" he laughed and disappeared with a pop along with McGonagall who was also laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the week before October half-term and there was a buzz in the castle, everyone knew that there was going to be a surprise for them after the end of term feast but had no idea what it would be, all they had been told was that they could wear what they wanted.

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were hard at work getting ready their Auror tests and the concert, their tests were the same day as the concert and they were nervous and excited.

Finally the day of the concert and the Auror tests arrived, the school manic all the students looking forward to a night of fun but outside the main Auror office at the ministry there was silence except for Lily who was muttering spell after spell and counter-curse after counter curse waving her wand in the correct movements.

"James test me"

"What for?"

"So I know I've got this right"

"Lily you know damn well you have, just pack in, shut up and sit we all know you'll pass" Lily went red but put her wand away only to take it out a few minutes later.

"For god sake woman!" snapped James taking Lily's wand off her.

"Give it back!"

"No you can wait till you test you're driving me nuts!" Lily frowned at him but just slumped in her chair with her arms crossed.

Ten minutes later the door of the office opened and an elderly wizard stepped into the hallway.

"Hello, come in" the four walked into the office. "My names is Mr. Tradgic I'll be your examiner, I just want to check you're who you say you are" said before walking over to his desk and pulling out a sheet of parchment.

"Miss Lillian Evans"

"It's just Lily"

"Oh I apologise"

"It's ok"

"Right what shape does your Patronus take?" James and Sirius gawped, only Lupin had seen her do a Patronus.

"A fox"

"Show me"

"Expecto Patromun!" a sliver fox shot out of the end of her wand and circled around her feet.

"Wonderful, you are Miss Lily Evans" Lily nodded grinning at the shocked looks on James and Sirius's faces.

"Now Mr James Potter" James shook his head before replying.

"Yes"

"What shape does a boggart take when it sees you" Lily, Sirius and Remus grinned; James' fear had always been a little silly.

"Oh um…um…do I really have to answer that it's embarrassing"

"I'm afraid so to prove you are you and not a Death Eater in disguise"

"Ok well it's a…a…a pair of rubber gloves" his two friends and fiancé bust into laughter, every Mr. Tradgic had to fight to keep his face straight, James just went red and looked at the floor.

"Good you are Mr James Potter"

"Mr Sirius Black"

"Yes" Sirius responded trying to stop laughing.

"What was your favourite lesson at school?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts"

"Good you are Mr Sirius Black"

"Oh good" the examiner just gave him a look and Sirius looked away before he started to laugh again.

"And finally Mr Remus Lupin"

"Yes"

"What are you most afraid of?" James and Sirius gasped, Lily didn't know Remus was a werewolf. Lily looked from her fiancée to her two friends to the examiner.

"I'm guessing I don't know this?"

"We've never told you, Remus didn't want you to know because some people think differently of him because of it" James explained quickly.

"Oh ok, should I leave the room?"

"I'm afraid that you can't for you to complete your test you must move forward through the rooms past this office. But we can put a deaf spell on you if Mr Lupin doesn't require you to know this piece of information"

"No its ok, she should know" Remus took a deep breathe before continuing, "I'm afraid of a full moon because I'm a werewolf" Lily gasped, but it all made sense, why he couldn't patrol at a full moon, why he was always sick or away seeing his sick mother, she looked a Remus and smiled.

"Good you are Mr Remus Lupin. Now for the next part of your test you will proceed one by one in alphabetical order. Mr. Black you're first, Miss. Evans second, third Mr. Lupin and finally Mr. Potter. Good luck to you all. At the first bell Mr. Black proceed through the door behind my desk" Sirius nodded and Mr. Tradgic walked through the door leaving the four alone in his office.

"Lily I…" but Lily cut him off.

"Why didn't you tell me?! I mean yeah ok, now everything makes sense, why you couldn't patrol at a full moon because you were visiting your sick mother. I mean I wondered then if you could be but I thought nah he'd tell me he's one of my best mates and then when we studied werewolves in third year again I thought that was the only logical reason but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. But now…my god…why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because I thought you'd turn away from me like so many others" to Remus's surprise Lily laughed.

"Don't be thick I'd have tried to help you! Tried to find some spell or potion or something to make it easier for you!" to her surprise the three men burst into laughter.

"What?"

"That's how me, Sirius and Peter reacted when we guessed and confronted Remus. We decided to help him we became illegal animagi!" James whispered the last part not wanting a bollocking off the ministry.

"WHAT!"

"Shhh! Look we'll tell you everything when we get home, Sirius the bell" James said. Sirius nodded and walked to the door on the other side of the room.

Finally it was just James left in the room and finally he walked through the door.

He came out of the last room to find the other waiting for him.

"How'd it go?"

"Easy, definitely passed"

"Yeah me too" said the others together. Minutes later Mr. Tradgic came out of the room to tell them all they'd passed with flying colours and that they would start work the next week on Monday.

The group headed back to the Potter mansion to celebrate and so Lily could get the truth out of them about the werewolf and animagi secret.

"Oh my god! I wish you'd have told me I'd have loved to become an animagi! When McGonagall told us about them in first year and turned herself into a cat I wished I could have done it I never knew it was possible!"

"Well you missed the potions lesson in sixth year when Slughorn taught us it" Lily pouted.

"Awww come here Lily's" said James laughing giving his fiancée a hug. Does ickle Lily wanna be an animagi too?" he teased in a babish voice.

Lily looked up at him and nodded.

The others laughed "Well it would make full moons even more fun" said Lupin.

"Oooooooo! Can I be a fox?!" asked Lily excitedly.

"Don't think you get to choose but we can try" said Sirius.

"Yay!" cheered Lily in a childish voice that made the guys laugh. "Right come on last practice before the gig mush!" Lily shooed them to the basement where their instruments were for one final practice before going to Hogwarts by floo powder for the concert.

The Great hall was noisier that usual there was a stage set up behind the teachers table with instruments on it and Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were sat at the teachers table waving to students they knew from when they were at Hogwarts the year before.

Finally when the feast was finished Dumbledore got to his feet and the hall silenced.

"As you all know there is a treat planned for you to night, so if you'll stand it'll move the tables" there was a mass scrapping as all the students stood and Dumbledore waved his wand and the house tables vanished.

"Ladies and gentlemen some of you will remember Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Miss. Evans from last year. They have agreed to come back for tonight to do a rock concert for you all it will include all of your favourite muggle songs and some wizarding ones. Enjoy."

The four headed on to the stage, Remus sat at the drums, Sirius picked up the bass and James and Lily picked up the two guitars and stood at the two microphones. The first song they play way Survivors 'Eye of the Tiger', the AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' from there they played several Guns 'n' Roses songs including 'Paradise City', 'Sweet Child 'O Mine', 'Welcome to the Jungle' and 'Knocking On heaven's Door'. By one o'clock in the morning when the concert finished the students and staff of Hogwarts felt happier and some were even saying how Voldemort could be defeated if there were more witches and wizards like Lily, James, Sirius and Remus, because during the concert the had used spells to created washes of colour in the Great Hall Lily had even sent her Patronus into the crowd when she sang John Lennon's 'Imagine' she actually managed to get the crowd singing along to it as the first years chased her Patronus around the hall.


End file.
